


A Blatant Lack of Professionalism

by ships_to_sail



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/ships_to_sail
Summary: “Look, officer. It’s after ten. I just poured a fresh drink, and I’ve had the new Chernow book waiting for me all week. The only way you’re getting me out of this apartment tonight is in cuffs.”It was as if he’d said the magic word.Stepping forward, Sonny unclipped the handcuffs from the spot where they rested on his belt. “In that case, Mr. Barba,” he reached out and gripped Rafael’s wrist firmly, snapping the cold metal in place around the warm flesh, just below the knot of his wrist bone.If he hadn’t been looking for it, he might have missed the way Rafael’s eyes dilated. “You’re under arrest for obstructing governmental administration.” He leaned in, his breath warm against Rafael’s ear as he added, solely for Rafael’s benefit because he knew he’d get off on it, “In the second degree.”





	A Blatant Lack of Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Against_The_Clap/gifts).



> For PBB, on this, the day of their birth. There are few times in life you get to count yourself lucky enough to meet a friend, let alone one through this crazy portal that is the internet. Nothing about 2018, or this story, would be the same (or nearly as good) if I hadn't met you.
> 
> Happy birthday, friend. 
> 
> This whole thing would have been a big pile of mess without the intrepid help of Robin Hood and barbaxcarisi. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer, and don't forget the tip jar is open for those spare kudos/comments

Rafael Barba had just settled into the warm leather of his favorite recliner when the knock on the door sounded. With a heavy sigh, he let his eyes close as his head fell back, quickly debating the pros and cons of getting up and opening the door.

A second round of quick knocks at the door made his decision for him, and he set his highball glass down with a clink on his way across his apartment. 

He was reaching for his wallet when the door swung open, and Rafael’s heart sank. “You’re not Mr. Kim,” he said obviously. He glanced around the tall man standing in his doorway, as though this were some kind of prank and Mr. Kim would be standing just behind him, steaming container of moo goo gai pan in hand. 

“Rafael Barba? Good evening sir, I’m Officer Carisi.”

Long legs wrapped in a stiff black fabric, a neatly tucked in black dress shirt, covered in the woven patches and gleaming copper of the NYPD. A goofily large hat tucked under his arm, and a tentative smile on his face, bracketed by deep dimples. Rafael leaned against the doorway and smirked.

“Good evening, Officer. How can I help you?”

“Sir, we’ve received a phone call from Olivia Benson at SVU - would it be possible for me to come in?”

“Why would SVU call you, and not me directly?”

The uni in the hall looked quickly over each shoulder before leaning forward and lowering his voice conspiratorially. “Honestly? No idea, but when the sarge says to come get the best ADA in Manhattan, I don’t ask questions, you know?”

Rafael quirked an eyebrow and hesitated for a beat before stepping back and gesturing towards the inside of his apartment. The officer squeezed past him, close enough that Rafael could feel the heat radiating off his body, and did a brief visual sweep of what he could see of Rafael’s apartment.

“As you can see, Officer,” Rafael said, closing the door and leaning against it, “it’s just me here tonight.”

Officer Carisi slipped the hat out from underneath his arm and began to run the bill through his long fingers, fidgeting with the badge adhered to the front. “Ah, I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Mr. Barba. I’m going to need you to come with me down to the station.”

Rafael snorted and pushed off from the door, passing close enough by the officer that he took an instinctual step back. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen.”

The man rocked back and forth on his feet, shifting his weight nervously. “Benson said this wouldn’t be easy,” he muttered under his breath, and Rafael spun on his heel, smirking.

“Did she now?”

That seemed to snap the other man to attention, and he threw his shoulders back and cleared his throat. “Mr. Barba, there has been a development in the case against Felipe Heredio, and I’ve been instructed to ask you to come with me to the station for some follow-up questions.”

“This is the same Heredio I’ve already ID’d, and whose lawyer I’ve already spoken to?” The officer shrugged, and Rafael mimicked the motion, lacing the movement with as much mockery as possible. “I’m sorry, I know you’re just a beat cop, but there is literally nothing else I can do for them.”

“I can’t speak to that, sir. I can only speak to the orders I’ve been given, which are to bring you in with me. For your safety.” The officer took a step forward, reaching out his arm and attempting to usher Rafael towards the door.

“I’ve been given specific instructions by the SVU detectives that if you won’t come in willingly to answer their questions, I’ll have to bring you in unwillingly.” He dropped his arm from where it hung in the air onto Rafael’s shoulder, squeezing lightly as the other man’s eyes widened.

Rafael stepped sideways, out from underneath the other man’s hand. “I was given no such instructions, however, and I’ll ask you to keep your hands to yourself unless you’d like me to get in touch with my lawyer. At which time we will be done talking until she arrives.”

Sonny snorted, glaring at Rafael from underneath his eyebrows. “No way would you actually call Rita to be your lawyer,” he said underneath his breath, and Rafael rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I would, she owes me one, and what happened to ‘stay in character or else’?”

Sonny choked on a laugh and nodded his head slightly, although his eyes flashed dangerously. He stood up a little straighter, schooling his face back into a stern expression. “Mr. Barba, I’m afraid you’re leaving me very little choice here.” The man’s long fingers closed on his elbow, and Rafael pulled away. “If you insist that you won’t leave here with me voluntarily, I’m going to have to put you in custody.”

“On what charges?”

“Obstruction, to start. Being an asshole, for second,” Sonny shot back, his eyes dancing. 

“Look, officer. It’s after ten. I just poured a fresh drink, and I’ve had the new Chernow book waiting for me all week. The only way you’re getting me out of this apartment tonight is in cuffs.”

It was as if he’d said the magic word.

Stepping forward, Sonny unclipped the handcuffs from the spot where they rested on his belt. “In that case, Mr. Barba,” he reached out and gripped Rafael’s wrist firmly, snapping the cold metal in place around the warm flesh, just below the knot of his wrist bone. 

If he hadn’t been looking for it, he might have missed the way Rafael’s eyes dilated. “You’re under arrest for obstructing governmental administration.” He leaned in, his breath warm against Rafael’s ear as he added, solely for Rafael’s benefit because he knew he’d get off on it, “In the second degree.”

The cold metal of the handcuffs rattled as they clicked onto the other wrist. Rafael shivered in kind, and Sonny grinned, dark and feral.

Rafael bit back a retort and nodded, his eyes blazing. Without another word, hands cuffed in front of him, he reached out tentatively and brushed the other man’s fly, eyes fastened on his face. Sonny inhaled sharply as Rafael pressed a palm to the length of his erection, hot and hard through the fabric of his pants. It was awkward to maneuver with the handcuffs, but Rafael took half a step forward and pressed his lips to the underside of Sonny’s jaw.

He felt the buzz of Sonny’s hum underneath his lips, and he smiled. Sonny arched his hips, pressing himself into Barba’s hand. Sonny took another step towards Rafael, bringing his hands to the knot at his neck.

“You have the right to remain silent,” he said, his voice low and rough. He loosened the perfectly tied double Windsor knot just enough to slide the tie up and into the other man’s mouth, turning it so the knot rested at the base of his neck. He smiled through the gag, and Sonny claimed his mouth in a searing kiss, hands holding Rafael’s hips as he walked them both backwards, down the hall and through the open bedroom door. Rafael’s calves hit the bed and he sat.

“Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” His long fingers made quick work of the brass belt buckle, a glint of light catching in Rafael’s eye, in the hungry way he watched Sonny. Sonny popped open the button and drew down the zipper of his fly, but stopped there. Sonny noticed Rafael’s fingers twitch, his hands shifting in the handcuffs just enough that the chain rattled.

The sound sent a shiver down Sonny’s spine, and he reached out to fist his hands in Rafael’s hair, bringing his mouth to his straining erection. Rafael moaned and mouthed hungrily at the thin cotton, the taste of Sonny already soaking through the front of his navy briefs. Sonny dropped his head back and swore, a low ‘fuck’ that filled the room as he thrust his hips forward once, twice, before his hand darted out and firmly gripped Rafael’s chin. 

“You have the right to an attorney,” he continued, his lips red from where he’d bitten them, his pupils practically blown already. He ran the pad of his thumb along Rafael’s lower lip, smiling when a quick flash of teeth closed around the gag and his thumb, the edge of pain heightening his intense arousal. “If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you.” He pushed Rafael back gently, fingers trailing from chin to Adam’s apple to breastbone as he guided Rafael back onto the bed. 

He paused for a moment to take in the sight in front of him, the partially clothed lawyer watching him from the bed. His green eyes were alive with desperation, with want. His chest heaved, the smallest dusting of brown hair covering his lower belly, growing darker beneath his belly button until it disappeared beneath his waistband. His hands were still cuffed in front of him, resting lightly on the massive erection straining against his fly.

Sonny used his knees to widen Rafael’s legs, stepping between them and leaning over Rafael, hooking the chain of the handcuffs between his fingers and lifting Rafael’s hands gently above his head. He reached out for a carabiner attached to the headboard with a D-clip, and bit back a laugh when he saw Rafael’s eyes widen. 

“Always be prepared - once a Boy Scout,” he trailed off, his voice a whisper against Rafael’s temple. He pulled back just enough to catch Rafael’s mouth in soft kiss before he looked him in the eyes. “You good?” 

Rafael shifted and pulled against his raised shoulders. Not a ton of room to move, but enough that he wouldn’t wrench anything. He nodded and Sonny smiled, warm and sweet, before nipping at Rafael’s lower lip and continuing in his normal voice: “Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?”

“Ymmf fir,” Rafael’s voice was hoarse, but his eyes danced as he spoke around the gag. Sonny barely managed to choke down a laugh as he reached around to the knot of the tie and tugged once, gently, giving himself enough slack to slide the whole thing up and off Rafael. Rafael was still looking him square in the eye when he responded, which was the only explanation for the speed with which all the blood in Sonny’s body went straight to his dick. “Yes. Sir.”

He didn’t bother holding back the hungry, animal noise that rose from the back of his throat as he slid down Rafael’s body, relishing the warmth and softness of the man beneath him. He sank to his knees, well-situated between Rafael’s hips, and ran the tip of his tongue up the crease where Rafael’s inner thighs met his groin. He tasted salt and heat and sex, that flavor that was so distinctly Rafael, and it drove him crazy. 

He didn’t bother with his normal teasing, the tentative licks up his shaft from balls to tip. Instead, he widened his lips around Rafael and swallowed him whole. Not quite to the base - they weren’t quite there yet - but deep enough that Rafael’s hips bucked and Sonny heard the handcuffs pull against where they were fastened to the bed. 

“Jesus Christ, Sonny,” Rafael whined when Sonny pulled off with a vulgar pop, the sound loud and wet and so hot it was a miracle he didn’t come on the spot. But he couldn’t, not without Sonny’s full pink lips wrapped around him, and he swore. “Fuck, sorry, Officer Carisi. Please, don’t stop, Jesus fuck.”

“Quite a mouth you got on you there, Counselor,” Sonny drawled lazily, stroking the length of Rafael in a firm, slow grip. “I’m surprised, considering the Harvard degree I saw on your wall out there.” He flicked his thumb over the head of Rafael’s cock, using the gathered fluid to slick another torturously slow pump.

“God damn it, I’ll do it in Latin, just put your fucking mouth on me,” he practically growled, lifting his hips as though he needed to remind Sonny where exactly it was he wanted his mouth. 

Sonny chuckled and ghosted a warm breath over the length of Rafael before complying, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently before taking Rafael into his mouth until he gagged, until his hand met his curled fist and his eyes watered. He stayed there, breathing through his nose, spit and precome making a complete mess of his face as he looked at Rafael through heavy eyelids. 

Rafael blushed beautifully as Sonny hollowed his cheeks and began to move, bobbing his head and twisting his wrist in a rhythm that soon had Rafael dropping his head back into the mattress and keeping up a constant stream of swearing that wasn’t Latin, but went way past Sonny’s understanding of Spanish.

He gasped and arched off the bed when Sonny lightly ran a single finger over his asshole and down over his perineum, up to knead gently at each of Rafael’s balls. He sucked hard and pulled off again, his hand keeping up a steady, if slower rhythm. 

“What’ll it be, Mr. Barba? Do you wanna fuck my face until I swallow everything you can give me? Or do you want me to bury myself so far in you you’ll feel me for days?” The words were low, his accent thick as he spoke into the nest of soft, dark curls at his base. 

He felt Rafael still beneath him. This was the part Sonny lived for. To hear the words in that beautiful mouth, to watch that whip-smart tongue curl around the syllables.

He raised his face and watched Rafael, his hand stopping completely as time seemed to come to a pause. Rafael met his gaze boldly, swallowing and licking his lips before speaking, his voice thick with want. “Get inside me. Now. Please.”

It was the please that did him in, every single fucking time.

Rafael Barba was not a man prone to ‘please’.

Without a word, Sonny stood and finished undressing, practically sighing when his underwear slipped off his hips and his cock sprang free, heavy and glistening with untouched precome. He took himself in hand and pumped a few times, lightly, just enough to feel the tension in his shoulders relax as he figured out exactly how he wanted to do this.

“Here,” he said, reaching above Rafael and grabbing both of their pillows from the head of the bed. He slid them beneath Rafael, who lifted his hips to help. In the process, Sonny scooted them both closer to the headboard so that it wouldn’t press painfully on Rafael’s still-bound arms when he gripped Rafael’s hips firmly, pushed him back onto his upper back, and threw one calf over each shoulder. From this position, sitting up on his knees, Sonny had full and open access to the only part of Rafael Barba no one else in the world ever saw. 

He closed his eyes and flicked his tongue over the tight ring of muscle and Rafael moaned softly. Sonny did it again, and again, light licks and flicks of his tongue back and forth over Rafael’s asshole until Rafael was panting. 

He bit lightly at the firm swell of Rafael’s ass before covering Rafael’s entrance with his mouth and pressing firmly with his tongue, revelling in the way the tense band of muscle began to relax slightly beneath the warm, wet tenderness. He bobbed his head slightly, fucking Rafael open with his mouth.

“Fuck, yes, oh my God, Sonny, please, more, give me more, god, fuck me, Jesus,” Sonny didn’t have it in him anymore to care that Rafael dropped the role play. If he begged any harder, there was a chance Sonny would blow before he ever even got to feel himself seated full and tight inside of Rafael. He moaned against his ass and returned to light, teasing licks across Rafael’s swollen hole. He had to stop, but he just fucking couldn’t. Rafael felt too damn good beneath his mouth. 

With an almost painful growl, Sonny sat back and let Rafael’s hips fall as his legs came to rest on either side of Sonny’s waist. Sonny scratched lightly at Rafael’s chest, keeping in constant contact even as he checked in. “Still good?”

“No.”

Sonny stopped. “No?” His voice was concerned.   
“No, Sonny. I swear to god I will kill you myself if you don’t fuck me right now, and then you really will have to arrest me.” Rafael Barba, desperate enough to resort to murder threats. It was Sonny’s favorite, he had to admit to himself with the faintest flutterings of guilt. 

“Oh, I’ll fuck you, Rafael.” It was a promise, carnal and raw, and his eyes danced with lust and heat and desire. He slid off the bed and rummaged in the bedside drawer for a second before coming up with an almost-empty bottle of lube. 

He stood at the side of the bed and stared down at Rafael, his cock held firmly in one hand, the bottle of lube in the other. “Roll over,” he said, the command in his voice apparent. Rafael’s eyes shifted momentarily to the handcuffs, still attached to the headboard, and Sonny just nodded. “Rotating D-ring. Trust me.”

Rafael wrinkled his brow but wiggled his shoulders and his hips until he was able to give himself enough slack to flip himself over and come to his knees and elbows. It didn’t look like the most comfortable position, but Sonny didn’t plan on keeping him in it for long. 

He crawled across the bed on his knees, settling himself behind Rafael and resting his erection in the cleft of his ass as he drizzled a sizeable stream of lube over his cock and Rafael’s spit-slicked asshole. Rafael shivered, and Sonny massaged the meat of his ass firmly. The flat of his left hand came down with a smack at the moment he slipped the flared crown of his dick past the tight ring of muscle, and it was Sonny’s turn to swear.

“God damn, Rafael, you’re so fucking beautiful. I’m gonna ruin you.”

Rafael was so hot and so tight, Sonny wanted to drive into him, to feel all of himself lost inside Rafael. But they hadn’t prepared in their usual ways, so instead Sonny pulled out, the slick sound filthy enough to drive him wild. He reached out with his long arms and drew scratches down Rafael’s back, pink lines that would be gone by morning. He gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, pushing himself back inside Rafael.

“Fuck, God, yes Sonny, I love the way you fuck me,” Rafael moaned beneath him and pressed his hips back, searching out more of Sonny, riding that knife edge between pain and pleasure as he stretched around Sonny. With gentle shushing noises, Sonny began to move, incremental thrusts that pushed him deeper inside Rafael centimeters at a time. It was torturously slow going, as much for Sonny as for Rafael, and by the time he was fully inside, hips pressed against the warm flesh of Rafael’s ass, he was praying to God he’d last longer than a few forceful thrusts. 

Rafael whined and began to shift his hips again, fucking himself back against Sonny’s cock as Sonny continued to run his hands up and down the length of Rafael’s back. Sonny stretched forward, laying his body along Rafael’s, the shift in angle forcing him fully up against Rafael’s prostate, and the other man gasped, momentarily speechless. 

“I’ve got you,” he whispered in Rafael’s ear as he slipped the handcuff chain out of the carabiner and wrapped one hand gently around the front of Rafael’s throat, slipping the other one underneath his chest. 

With an agile strength, he pressed his knees into the mattress and hauled them both back so that they were kneeling, Sonny’s dick buried inside Rafael, hands holding him up against the flat expanse of Sonny’s smooth chest. He rocked his hips, and without prompting Rafael threw his hands back, looping them over Sonny’s neck as he twisted his head and caught Sonny’s mouth in a bruising kiss.

It was the final straw, the match to the powderkeg. Sonny groaned into Rafael’s mouth and his hips bucked wildly, pounding into Rafael with a relentless rhythm. Rafael leaned his weight back against Sonny, providing a counterweight to the violent snap of his hips, the sound of slicked flesh and the shifting bed-frame filling the room as their lips stayed glued together, a clash of teeth and tongues that didn’t break until Sonny’s hips stuttered and he bit down on Rafael’s shoulder as he came.

“Fuck, God, Rafael, yes—” His hips continued to jerk, even as he spilled himself inside Rafael, the hand around his waist travelling lower and beginning to jerk Rafael off in earnest, quick, firm tugs that matched the rhythm of Sonny’s hips as he fucked into his own oversensitivity. He was just about to pull out and finish with his mouth when Rafael came, thick ropes of white that coated Sonny’s hand and Rafael’s upper thighs. 

Gently, Sonny slipped himself out of Rafael and lowered them both to the bed, slipping Rafael’s arms from around his neck and making sure he was comfortable before he stood, disappearing to the kitchen, returning with a washcloth, glass of water, and the handcuff key. 

Rafael blanched when he saw the key, shimmying himself to a sitting position against the headboard. “You used real handcuffs?”

Sonny just looked at him, confused, as he sank to the edge of the bed and began to clean up Rafael, his touch surprisingly gentle after the hard fucking he’d just delivered. “Yeah. You told me you wanted the real deal. Plus, you know, standard issue.”

“But what if - what if something had gone wrong?”

Sonny looked sheepish, as though the idea hadn’t actually occurred to him. “I mean, I knew where the key was.” 

He reached out with the small bit of silver and undid first the left, then the right cuff, and Rafael rolled his wrists. “And if you’d lost the key?” His eyebrow shot up.

Sonny smirked. “Well then I guess we woulda had a real emergency then, huh Rafi?” He waggled his eyebrows and slid onto the bed next to Rafael, handing him the glass of water and throwing the comforter over both of them. Rafael just stared at him for a beat before rolling his eyes, draining the glass, and setting in back on the nightstand with a clink. 

He nuzzled down against Sonny’s side, throwing an arm over his belly as they both sank into the warmth of the duvet and the post-sex haze. “I’ll remember that next year, when it’s your turn.”

“Happy anniversary,” Sonny said, smile in his voice as he pressed a kiss to Rafael’s temple, his heavy eyelids drifting closed. 

“Mmm,” Rafael hummed, pressing his ear to the spot on Sonny’s chest where his heartbeat was loudest. “Love you, Sonny.”


End file.
